The Chromosome Pathology Section (CPS) of the Laboratory of Pathology generated a valuable resource not previously available at the NIH. The section provides fast and cost-efficient alternative for investigators who were previously required to order expensive Fluorescence In Situ Hybridization (FISH) testing needed for clinical protocol eligibility from reference laboratories. More importantly, the laboratory represents a bench-to-bedside bridge that keeps pace with the latest discoveries in biomedical research, bringing new discoveries to clinical patient testing more rapidly than would be available from reference laboratories (the R&D component of the CPS). The Chromosome Pathology Section currently supports 16 clinical trials at the NCI. That includes requests from the entire community of CCR investigators: Neuro-Oncology Branch, Thoracic & GI Malignancies Branch, Vaccine Branch, Experimental Transplantation and Immunology Branch, Surgery Branch, Urologic Oncology Branch, Office of the Director. The active test menu includes FISH assays for clinically significant chromosomal translocations and amplification events in solid tumors and hematologic malignancies. CPS actively participates in research collaborations with other investigators within CCR and other NIH Institutes to promote basic and clinical research. The CPS promotes and supports research collaborations with other Investigators within the LP and throughout the Center for Cancer Research (CCR), NCI. The Chromosome Pathology Section is involved in collaboration with 80% of the groups within the LP advancing clinical and basic research efforts of the LP programs This includes establishing many research collaborations with other Investigators within the LP, CCR and other NIH Institutes. In addition to Molecular Cytogenetic FISH testing, we have recently implemented an exciting new diagnostic tool that uses Illumina platform for array-based genome-wide DNA methylation profiling to examine and classify tumors based on their unique genomic methylation profiles